


[Podfic] Ink

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Soundcloud, Tattoo, getting tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: "John. Thinking of him hurts the most, knowing John is currently in London starting a new life, a life without Sherlock."Every tattoo Sherlock gets has to do with John.





	[Podfic] Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange_johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283845) by [Strange_johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock). 

> A short but sweet story, today!  
Thank you to Strange_johnlock for permission to pod their lovely wee tale of love wrought in ink.
> 
> Music: Wheels Of Time by Patrick Hawes


End file.
